onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alvida
Trivia I've removed last name is shown to be "Queen" in One Piece: Pirates Carnival from the trivia section because I've played the Japanese version of Pirates Carnival and it says no such thing. If this is true, it's a 4kids creation. Headline text Wasn't hear crew arrested by the Navy? :Their fate is unknown, the anime altered things. (Originally, they met Luffy on an island not at sea). One-Winged Hawk 06:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Just wondering If she is so slippery how come she can even were Clothing? Chaos Shepherd 21:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :This would be a nice question for the SBS... Well, actually her hat, her coat and the shoulder straps of her bra lie on her body and the waistband of her trousers seem to have a smaller diameter then her hips, so the clothing actually lie on her body due to gravitation. Besides, the devil fruit powers seem to have an effect on the user's cloths, for example when Buggy divides himself, the same happens to his cloths. El Chupacabra 07:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oda explained once in an SBS that if he did the clothes realistically, One Piece would have too much unnecessary nudity. Not only can Alvida wear clothes, but Zoan users don't tear theirs when they change size, Ace doesn't burn his and can even exude flames through them, Marco's vanish completely while he's in his Phoenix form and reappear when he reverts back to his human form, and, while Luffy's clothes used to tear when he got shot and his body stretched, they don't seem to anymore. It's all very mysterious. Raikia 07:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) First villain question Is Alvida the first villain that is introduced or is Higuma? and tell me why because I think that is Alvida, she is one of the first characters that appears and she appears before of the story about the past of Luffy(when higuma appears for the first time). So, is Alvida or is Higuma? Question made by KazeKazenomi, 2 September, 2009 :According to One Piece Manga. Higuma chapter 1, Alvida chapter 2. Just remember Manga>>Anime events. :: Sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~)--Tipota 14:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) thank you very much, you´re right --Kazekazenomi 15:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Voice Actresses in the 4Kids edit According to Kayzie Rogers she played Alvida before she ate the fruit she edited her wikipedia page and cleaned it up LL18ROX! 00:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Post sube sube fruit wanted poster Does anyone know, if there's a wanted poster with a photo of her in her post-sube sube fruit-form?--Boris Baran 20:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment, I don't think so 22:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) nay way I never seen a wanted poster with a photo of her in her post-sube sube fruit-form? 02:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Question: Is her bounty still active anyway? I mean, she does look completely different from the previous photo, so is she still recognized as the same Alvida? ~Neowitch 06.10.2011 Yes, it is still active. According to what Rayleigh said to Kizaru, bounties stay with a person for life. As for changing her appearance, that would not affect her criminal status. Brook changed his appearance and his post is still issued, so hers would be too. 14:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Say, shouldn't we post a picture of alvida before gaining her sube-sube powers on her page or no? Mmmmmmmmmm12 (talk) 20:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Look at the gallery. 22:22, March 15, 2014 (UTC) thank you Mmmmmmmmmm12 (talk) 20:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Wanted poster This may be the wrong place for this discussion, but I couldn't help noticing it. The wanted poster we use, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alvida%27s_Wanted_Poster.png , is sourced from Movie 9. However, the misspelled wanted poster mentioned at the bottom of the page, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alvida_Wrong_Bounty_Name.png , is also sourced from Movie 9. And to be honest, the second one looks like it's from the film, while the first one does look a bit too neat and tidy. I've looked through the film myself and can't see the first image anywhere. Disregarding the spelling issue, can anyone prove that it's not an edited image? 22:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Probably edited. 13:13, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok then. 21:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC)